Lies
by Austin Carlile is my hero
Summary: Set in The Awakening after Derek Changes. When Chloe hears familiar voices, she goes to see what they're talking about and realizes that her friends don't care about her as much as she thought they did. One-shot. Chloe might be a little OOC. First fic.


**This is my first fanfiction. It's just a one-shot, but my next fanfiction is going to be a full story. I don't know what I want to do for that fanfic, so I'm going to put the three ideas I'm deciding from at the end of this one-shot, so you guys can decide which one I should do. Chloe probably going to be a bit out of character on this and I'm sorry for that, but again, this is my first fic. Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

Page 240, The Awakening

_ "A girl my age had been murdered in these woods and I'd seen her last terrified moments, watched her bleed to death in this forest. A life like mine had ended here, and it didn't matter how many times I'd seen deaths in movies, it wasn't the same, and I wasn't ever going to forget it. _

_ I huddled there, shivering, surrounded by darkness. I'd hated the dark since childhood. I know why now- I used to see ghosts in the dark when I was little, brushed off by my parents as bogeymen. Now, knowing that the "bogeymen" were real didn't help at all._

_ Every whisper of wind sounded like a voice. Every animal rustling in the forest was a poor creature I'd raised from the dead. Every creak of a tree was a corpse clawing up from the cold ground. Each time I closed my eyes, I saw the dead girl. Then I saw the dead bats. Then I saw the girl, trapped in her rotted corpse, unable to scream, to struggle..._

_ I kept my eyes open."_

Waking Derek would be a stupid thing to do. He needed the sleep, and there was no way he could remove the image of the girl from my head. All of my thoughts led to her. I wondered what her life would've been like if she hasn't been murdered. She could've grown up and have a wonderful family, a loving husband, a great job...

Enough of that. I needed to keep my thoughts off of her. If I continued to wonder what her life was like, I would raise her dead body if it was near.

I was surrounded by trees. Nobody was near except for Derek, who was currently dead to the world. The trees were tall, and several branches had fallen into the ground.

My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and though I couldn't see everything perfectly clear, I could see the full moon now that the clouds had moved away. It gave a perfect amount of light for me to see Derek's sleeping face, his expression peaceful. I don't think I had ever seen him so relaxed before. He rested his head now in the direction opposite of me, so I no longer saw his face.

Suddenly, I heard voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I recognized them. Without thinking of what could happen if they saw me, I quietly got up, walking as silently as I could, weaving my way carefully through the trees and only tripping a couple of times. I prayed Derek remained in oblivion- at least until I came back. This, hopefully, wouldn't end up getting me caught.

Finally, I reached the edge of the forest. I crouched behind some shrubs and saw the two teens on the swings. Why were they here, especially at this hour? At a rest stop? Where were they headed? What were they talking about?

"She's crazy," the girl said. "What could you possibly even have seen in her? She's a freak. I barely tolerated her-"

"Shut up. She's pretty, okay? She's so nice and has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She's also really smart. I've always liked her. Up until Friday, at least. And you were friends with her. None of us knew she was psycho. How could she hide that for so long?" He shook his head. "At least now I know that I should stay away from her if she comes back. Everyone will avoid her. I doubt she'll have the guts."

Miranda laughed at Nate. I was astonished by both their words.

Everyone at school thought I was schizo. A freak. A crazy little girl who talked to herself. Now, I wasn't only just a prepubescent, shy, awkward, stammering outcast, but I belonged in an asylum. As they continued to laugh at my final moments in the school of AR Gurney, I realized that I could never go back. Not that I would. I had dealt with bullies there, but the majority of people didn't seem to notice my existence. I had made more friends than at any other school before, but that wasn't much. I was short, I was tiny, I was quiet, I was shy, and the rest of the girls at AR Gurney were tall, had figures that even Tori would be jealous of, and weren't afraid of anything. It was a scary school- the majority of the kids at school thought that they were going to be huge someday, and that the few kids like me should bow down to them.

Miranda and Nate were two of the few people who were nice to me, and helped me make several friends- well, acquaintances. They at least didn't dislike me. I thought, out of all the people at AR Gurney, these two would be the ones to defend me, to know that something wasn't right and that I couldn't be crazy. They wouldn't know I was a necromancer, obviously, but they would know that I wasn't psycho.

Miranda continued dissing me. "She's ugly. No wonder the only dude who seemed to have a crush on her was that Chris Cerulli kid. A junior. He has this really sucky band and wears tons of black and white makeup. He's the only one who's stupid enough to believe she isn't crazy. He actually thinks she saw the ghost of some dude." (A/N: Chris is a real person. Motionless in White is actually a great band. I'm a fan myself. I just imagine Miranda as one of those Justin Bieber 'fans' who tell people who dislike him to go kill themselves and hate that music genre. If you are a Belieber who doesn't do that, you deserve a cookie. Go get yourself a cookie and have a wonderful day. I love you for that.)

I remembered that boy. He had sat by himself at lunch often, at the only empty table, so I began to sit next to him everyday- none of my friends had the same lunch period. Even though he was scary, I had nowhere else to sit. Surprisingly, Chris was happy I sat with him. We never talked much, but he had been very friendly. Then, next semester, My lunch period changed.

Nate replied,"Ugh. The other day he heard me making fun of her and sent me a death glare. I wouldn't talk about her around him if I were you. But he's not around now. So. Where do you think Chloe ran off to? Why does her father even want her back? I wouldn't want her back. Who would ever want a schizo daughter? She'll probably go crazy on him. I hope she doesn't return. Now that I know she'd kept it from us the whole time that she was crazy, I don't trust her."

"I've always felt bad for her. She isn't pretty. She doesn't have a figure. She looks like a little kid. Nobody loves her. Why would anyone love her? She's a weirdo. She's not even that great a writer. She stutters. She's weak. I pretended to be friends with her."

Why would she go through that? It didn't make any sense. None of it. I act crazy once, because I saw a ghost, and now they hate me and are disgusted by me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as they said things I never imagined from them. Who told everybody what happened? Who saw? Who didn't see? How crazy had rumors gotten by now.

I couldn't listen anymore. My friends were fake. They didn't care as much as I thought they did. They didn't even care at all.

It was funny how Chris, somebody I hardly knew, was the only one to realize I wasn't crazy. It was possibly because he was a supernatural himself. Still, he cared and knew.

Miranda and Nate didn't know what I was going through. What I've been through. They didn't know I could hear what they said about me. They didn't seem to even know me at all.

If Derek, Simon, or Tori had been there to hear that, would they care? Would they agree with some of the things they said?

They wouldn't. I knew that. I had only known them for two weeks, but I knew that they wouldn't talk that rudely about me. Not even Tori.

That made me a bit less upset, but it still hurt, quite a lot, to know what Miranda and Nate truly thought of me. People I loved. People I thought loved me back.

I wiped at my cheeks and slowly backed away before standing, now hidden by trees and shadows. I prayed again that Derek would not awaken when I returned. I never wanted Derek to see me cry. I knew it would be awkward and that, even if I'd been crying, he would probably scold me.

I'm definitely not going to sleep tonight, I thought as I continued through the trees. Thoughts of the dead girl returned.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading :) The options for my next fic are:**

**Written in Crimson: ****Chloe is kidnapped by a pack Ramon became Alpha of three years into the future. Three years after she was kidnapped, which had left all the gang but Simon thinking she was dead, Chloe is found in Tori's house, on the run from the same Pack. When Tori sends her off without telling Derek, Chloe ends up alone and captured again. What will the gang do to get her back? There will definitely be a sequel for this, told from Chloe's son's POV. **

**The Only One****: Set in the time when there were villages and crap. The werewolf population conquers all other supernatural races. They murder all other races, leaving a few remaining sorcers, witches, and only one necromancer left. They will do anything to find her. This one will probably be the most interesting one. Definitely all the DP characters- even the nurses- will be in it, and even a few DR characters. It will probably be the longest as well. **

**Sempiternal****: Set after The Rising. As Chloe and Corey begin to spend more time together, Derek becomes more and more jealous. What will his jealousy cause him to do? What will the Nasts do to train them? Will Tori and Ash become closer? Will Chloe be able to fill the void Serena left in Maya's heart? Am I asking to many questions? Yes I am. **

** Well, those are my ideas. Reviews are always appreciated. It'd you're a guest, you can still review, just in case you didn't know. :) **

** Have a magical day **


End file.
